Waking Up on the Opposite Side of the Bed
by Literate
Summary: No one knew how it happened that morning. Knowing that the Hitachiin Twins were involved anything strange has got to be trouble. Just how on earth can someone wake up on the opposite side of the bed anyway? [Extremely Random OneShot]


Warning: Characters might be OOC, but the author tried not to go overboard.

Disclaimer: I do not own any member of the Host Club; nor anything that is from Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to the original creators.

_

* * *

_

_No one knew how it happened that morning._

_Some people thought it was blasted coincidence. Others thought it had no logic to it._

_But knowing that the Hitachiin Twins were involved; anything strange has got to be trouble._

_-_

_Just how on earth can someone wake up on the opposite side of the bed anyway?_

Sunlight fell into the window, illuminating the floor, the tables, and a completely empty bed. The window was unlocked somehow; the morning wind blew it open and coursed through the (almost) empty room chilling its two lone occupants.

_blink_

"Kaoru?"

… "Neh?"

"Close the windows, please."

One of the twins yawned loudly and blearily made his way across the extremely messy double-bed.

"Ohayoo, wind; please get out," Kaoru said to nothing, slamming the windows shut, "You awake, Hika-?"

_slam_

A very hurting Kaoru backed away from the form that was just under him, placing a hand protectively on his head (which was apparently one point of collision). "Hi-Hikaru…"

"Ow," Hikaru rubbed his head as well, which was the second point of collision. "Kaoru, why are you-?"

"Itai, Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled in his face. "What was that for?!"

"Gomene, Kaoru; I was half asleep," Hikaru bluntly replied, standing up, then blinking at his surroundings. "Why are you here?"

Kaoru shrugged, and fell onto his side of the bed. "It still hurts, Hikaru."

"I did say I'm sorry."

-

"Nani…?"

Two forks had clacked together in the attempt at stabbing a fried egg. The two owners of the fork stared at each other. Maids in the background sweat dropped.

"There's more than one egg, Hitachiin-sama," one of them spoke up. Kaoru switched his fork position to the side. "Why don't you just get the other-?"

With one deft slice, Hikaru's fork split the egg into halves. The maids sweat dropped some more as they both got one piece. "-egg…?"

The twins looked at her, as they munched on the egg, "We don't feel like it today."

_But you don't have to split a single egg if there's over twenty more on the same plate…_

-

"Ano, Hikaru-kun?"

"Hai?"

"I'm not talking to you, Kaoru."

Hikaru blinked, "But I _am_ Hikaru." Kaoru turned around to see his twin speaking to a girl.

"Then, Hikaru, why did you have to change the way your hair parts?" she wondered.

The twins stared at each other. "… We didn't."

"But, Hikaru parts his hair to the left, and Kaoru parts his hair to the right… right?"

"I don't get what she's talking about, Kaoru, do you-" Hikaru turned to look at Kaoru staring intently at him. Grim lines swirled around the older twin. "Great, you too?"

"No, she's right," Kaoru said under his breath, obviously concentrated with something on his twin's head.

_smack_

The other twin was blown backwards by a huge hand. Seconds later, Hikaru held his forehead, where Kaoru had hit him, then he yelled, "Kaoru, what was what for?!"

"One, to kill a fly; two, to fix your messy hair; three, revenge for this morning," Kaoru nonchalantly responded. "I think mine might be off too…" He pulled on his strands of hair, then parting it to his right.

"Kaoru, this morning was an accident! I already said I was sorry!" Hikaru protested, as Kaoru laughed (slightly evilly), then he took a hold of his brother's dropped school case. Hikaru's eyes snapped wide open, "Kaoru, what the hell are you doing-?!"

Kaoru stuck his tongue out in a mocking gesture.

"And. Where the hell are you going with my bag?!"

-

Hours later, just before the host club's activity time.

"Here," Kaoru handed a bag back to Hikaru with his tongue stuck out. "Be thankful I turned in all your homework."

"Cheh," Hikaru muttered snapping back his case after a full six periods without it. "Kaoru, you-"

Fangirls snapped their heads to attention; they apparently had enjoyed their previous dose of "twin" moments. Hikaru apparently noticed, that or his brother's strange gesture, "KAORU, WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?"

The entire half-dismissed class froze to look at the twins. Hikaru's eyes were leaking out tears (Haruhi at this point was only at the doors, and staring at them as if they were aliens.)

Kaoru looked shocked for a moment, then recovered, "Hikaru… I- I didn't think you were that sensitive. Gomenasai, Hikaru! Gomene, I was only… teasing you…"

_sniff_

Kaoru placed a hand on Hikaru's head, which totally ruined the moment of acting. "But, Hikaru," he said, his face looking as bored as always, "May you give me extra paper? I ran out."

"…" Hikaru's eyes were suddenly all dry. He blinked.

It was his turn now. "Never!!" Hikaru shook a finger at Kaoru, "Not unless we race for it."

-And so, somehow it has come to racing.

"Hikaru…"

"Yes?"

"You know that if we set your bag as the goal, someone might take it away."

"True."

"And see all the things you have."

"True."

"And see all the retarded doodles you have of flowers."

"…Wait! I have doodles of flowers?" Hikaru asked his twin, confused.

"Um, yeah you do," Kaoru replied pointing an index to the bag. A bush nearby shook suspiciously. Hikaru looked in that direction, "Someone's going to steal my bag, Kaoru!"

"Ready, get set-" Kaoru whispered under his breath; Hikaru stared at him weirdly. "GO!"

Regardless they both ran at top speed, and collided with something not like a bush.

"DONO!" Sure enough, Tamaki was under the twin's forceful tackle, half unconscious, and two seconds previously was unfortunately in the twins' way.

"You two… Host Club… Late…" the second-year slowly murmured.

"Uh, I can't understand his mumblings at all, Kaoru," Hikaru said, slightly concerned.

"Me either, what is he trying to say?" Kaoru leaned in closer to Tamaki's mouth. "I know."

He nodded to Hikaru who nodded back. Each of them grabbing Tamaki by an arm, they dragged them towards the Host Club's room.

-

"One."

"Nope."

"Two then."

"Nah."

Hikaru counted numbers on his fingers. "Fifty-nine!"

"Sure, why not?" Kaoru held something like a bat, but not quite. "Hold him still why don't ya, he's drooling on the floor."

"Hai!"

_slap_

_tp, tp, tp, tp, tp_

_slap_

_tp, tp, tp, tp, tp_

_s-_

"Eh, nanda?" Tamaki could only see blue scales.

_-lap_

"Oh, he's awake," Kaoru commented.

_slap_

Hikaru let the dripping wet Tamaki go. "-and we didn't reach fifty-nine yet."

"But slapping him with a cold fish helps!"

The twin's evil laughter echoed down the halls.

"What should we do now?"

-

"Gomenyo, we're late," Hikaru said, bursting through the doors.

A certain teenager snapped his head towards the door, "Ah, where's Tamaki?"

"Somewhere," Kaoru finished, sliding in behind him. "Kyouya-senpai, may we be excused for today?"

Kyouya raised up a brow, "Why?"

"I dunno, ask dono why," they both shrugged.

_slam_

"Kyouya-senpai, do you know what they're up to again?" Haruhi asked him.

"Not really," the second-year adjusted his glasses, "But I have ideas."

-

"Agh!" The grunt echoed through the noisy Reading Room Three. Some of the girls quieted down as they stared at the twin waving his hand around.

"Hikaru, daijobu?" Kaoru ran over to his twin, who had a paper cut on his finger.

"Why are books made so they can paper cut?" he said, whimpering as Kaoru wrapped a portable bandage around it. The girls ogled at the sight.

_Where did he get that anyway?_

"You weren't being careful, baka. You're not supposed to move your finger along the edge of the page."

"You always do that, Kaoru; don't say it doesn't happen to you either," Hikaru tried to defend himself.

"You're lucky that I always have bandages with me. I'm always getting paper cuts," Kaoru said sighing.

_Was that the reason why? _"All better?"

Hikaru timidly looked at his twin, then he looked somewhere else on the ground, "Yeah."

-

"We need Renge! Come out of the floor, Renge, now, now!" Tamaki yelled, stomping around sopping wet.

"And where did you come from?" Haruhi asked, sweat dropping.

"There's something very wrong about the twins today, and you have to find out!" he said, ignoring her and pointing at the ceiling.

"Tama-chan stinks! What happened to you?" Honey tackled Tamaki, who still ignored him.

"I command you, manageress! Only you can figure out what the Hitachiin twins are doing! They actually locked me up in the cleaner's room," Tamaki proclaimed, trying to shake Honey off.

The rest of club members sweat dropped. "Renge-kun, who already left for France, is going to visit her family over summer break." Kyouya calmly propped his glasses again, "Is it something that we can't do?"

"Yes! You can't determine whether or not they're lying, playing around, or both!" Tamaki shrank to the ground sniffing on a handkerchief. "They-they-Kaoru and Hikaru hit me with a rotten fish!"

Silence.

A tumbleweed flew by.

_Why did he call them in the wrong order?_

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi began, then she stopped. "What _are_ they doing?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm…"

-

"Hikaru," Kaoru asked, pointing to a line in the book, "What do you think that is?"

"I'm bad at vocabulary, I'll pass," Hikaru uninterestingly said, marking a sheet of paper with pen marks.

Several moments passed. Kaoru, thinking of a better reading position, leaned back in his chair, his legs anchoring himself on the table.

_slam_

Everyone stopped talking and looked around for the source.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?!" Hikaru yelled, and it occupied the entire reading room.

Kaoru dizzily lied on the ground, head having collided with the nearby bookshelves. Hikaru looked up at the top of the bookshelves; nothing seemed to be coming down. "Kaoru! Answer me! Please, Kaoru, answer me…"

_bam_

-

"Alright! Operation: The Find the Hitachiin Twins and bring them back Plan!"

_Why did it suddenly revert to lowercase letters?_

"Yosh, then! Move out!" All the host club members walked in different directions.

-

Haruhi walked slowly, cautiously looking around the campus for any sign of the twins.Apparently, Tamaki had given them walkie-talkies to specify their findings.

She stared at the very, very empty halls.

So far, nothing.

After one hour of relentless searching, Haruhi finally came up the freshman nurse's office. She stopped when she heard very familiar voices.

"Kaoru, I don't know what happened, back there."

"It's alright, Hikaru. It was an accident."

Haruhi opened the door slowly; the twins were occupying a small room there, but they didn't see her. Kaoru was sitting on the bed, holding ice to his head. Hikaru was sitting on a chair next to the bed, facing away from the door, and ice pack balanced on his head.

Kaoru sweat dropped and scratched his head, "I don't know why it'd tip like that though."

"Well, at least, warn me before going unconscious…"

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" They looked at Haruhi.

"Ohayoo, Haruhi," Kaoru greeted.

"It's afternoon, Hikaru." Haruhi deadpanned the stares she received from the twins.

"I'm Hikaru, Haruhi," Hikaru pointed to himself. Haruhi blinked.

'_Huh?'_

"Ma, it's okay if she mistaken us, Hikaru," Kaoru said calmly, patting him on the shoulder, "Let's go."

"Kaoru, is your head okay? You hit it this morning as well," Hikaru followed, still concerned.

"Mmm." Kaoru strolled out of the room without a second glance, obviously not okay. Hikaru stared at Haruhi, who was very confused at the moment. Hikaru smiled.

"Don't worry. We just woke up on the opposite side of the bed."

Haruhi still stared. _Did they switch their personalities? Everything Hikaru says sounds like what Kaoru will say and everything Kaoru says and does is overeacted._

Hikaru looked out the door, his ice pack slipping off and into his hand, and found Kaoru strolling, still dizzy. "Chotto, Kaoru! You still need ice!"

-Next Morning

"Hikaru?" Kaoru poked at Hikaru's still form.

"Mmm?" The said twin blinked his eyes opened and looked at his mirror image. "Nani, Kaoru?"

"Close the windows, please."

"… Eh, why me?" Hikaru yawned and stretched, while Kaoru leaned on his pillow. "You always did it."

"You're sleeping on my side, _again_, so I deem you do it," Kaoru replied, trying to poke his brother.

"Meh," Hikaru reluctantly rose from his covers and crawled over to the window, slamming it closed.

"Why does this seem like yesterday?" Kaoru suddenly wondered.

Silence. His twin didn't reply.

"Hikaru, does your head still hurt?"

"… No, you hit yours too, remember?" Hikaru replied, flouncing back onto his pillow. "Even if I got hurt, it was fun. I never knew we could act like that."

"So." Kaoru imitated his motion; neither twin felt like going to school that day.

_Maybe it's just the power of waking up on the opposite side of the bed._

* * *

Author's Note: I'm a newbie when it comes to fanfic writing, but it doesn't mean I am a newbie when it comes to writing period. This is the story that my sister **Demi-kun** forced me to write, on a whim. I wrote it twice, this is the longer and better version. Lucky you. D: It was confusing, but heckalot of fun to write. :D Obviously, it was and is about the Hitachiin twins in general, and a ton of what-ifs that are not explained (at all). If you could say, they woke up messed up, and just played around with the entire day. Yeah, think whatever you like.


End file.
